The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by Sirago, who is also the mod of the chat. Its wiki-page is maintained by the members of The Giant Shoe. The Giant Shoe rarely has a mod about. (With the exception of Sirago who visits every once in a while.) __TOC__ Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in url after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. All though unknown why many orginal TGS left it is thought to be due to a large troll population at this time. The amounts of information differs between account depending on how much is known about that user. TGS Laws Trolling Obviously not allowed, despite it actually being tolerated more often than realised. The Regulars of TGS take care of them most of the time. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. Becoming a Regular This is determined by three or more regulars based on how often you are in the chat and how long you have been on Kongregate. Current Notable TGSers (The Wall Of Fame) Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) *LINKS DO NOT OPEN TO NEW TABS! DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he used to play games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrRemulak Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/twofacedfreak34 Gothic_Emo Lives in Hell and usually comes across as an angsty little boy. Enjoy's dark rooms, demons, unholy things, puppy's, killing stuff, and being the nice person he thinks he is. *Likes to put __̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡.__ in chat. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gothic_Emo Iotaatoi Everyone's bestfriend, though he's not online as much as he used to be. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iotaatoi 4sostrander He has no fear in being open about his identity and homosexuality online. *Unfortunately fits the description of a stereotypical nerd. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/4sostrander Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialise with him are weird. *Obsessed with Sigmund Freud. *Gives off the feel of being a mini mod and a pseudo-intellectual, also thinks he knows people too well. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/theonlyajf Scotty123456789 Believes himself to be a loving, friendly and helpful person. *He sits on Kongregate for pretty much the whole afternoon when there's no school. *Has probably never heard of journalistic objectivity, or at least doesn't understand it. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Scotty123456789 AryaKorrel Some what new to the shoe but visits often. She gets mad at trolls but is patient. Also seems to be one of the last girls surviving in the shoe. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AryaKorrel Kyubiwolf Has belonged to the shoe for 4 years, stopped talking for a while, but is now active in chat again. Nice fellow to talk to but don't let a troll pass his bridge. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/kyubiwolf NecroShnook Shifts between TGS and The Bleachers depending on her mood. *21 *Has a red mohawk and 11 piercings. *Lives with her pet rats. *More than a bit mental. *Prone to temper tantrums when there are too many "pathetic e-sluts" around. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NecroShnook Manbearkid Fairly a newbie into the chat but has visited almost everyday. *Obsessed with hentai. Regular Trolls (The Wall of Shame) I_Hate_Emo_Kids - RIP Spams the chat room. Hates almost everything, he's TGS' Hitler. We don't want him to rest in peace, we're glad his account is dead, we just wanted to seem kind. Oantmeal -RIP Apparently curb stomps all nerds. He's also a supercilious bigot. Jeebuscaleebus -RIP Doesn't realise he's a troll. That special kind of troll whose older and isn't a complete idiot. Kankie Truely a forgotten soul in this picture. Now has calmed down a bit but still spams. *No one really knows what gender or age kankie is. Hankyho Besides being a troll, he's also immature and enjoys not knowing what things are/mean. He also believes sex is everything and uses "virgin" as an insult. Serax Old man that thinks he knows everything and enjoys calling things 'bullshit.' *If someone points out that someone is illiterate, he calls them a grammar nazi. Venom767 An illiterate New Zealander. *Refers to metal as "heavy." *Believes that "shit" is a proper adjective. *Believes "whatever" is a word to be used as often as possible. x3xMike333 Someone that joined ages ago, yet has only recently decided to chat. *Believes most people are 8-year-olds. *Tries too hard to be intellectually superior. Bananaman1212 A strange little boy who no one knows his real age. Its believed to be a child though. *Likes to pretend to be a dinosrawr and goes gwarrrr. *Spams often to get attention Burnt Noodle RIP New to TGS but very annoying. Like to spam and call people "niqqas" TheInternetRules One of Slip's many accounts. Some thought he was banned and vowed never to return. *British and (apparently) annoying. *Likes to annoy generally everyone. *Has quite a list of mental problems. *Should be on the list of regulars, but with a long history of trolling it is agreed he belongs here, despite being on Kongregate since February 2007. Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Category:Chat rooms with room owners